gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Johnny Goldtimbers
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:'The EITC Lord'/@comment-Johnny Goldtimbers-20110218034734 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Piplupower (Talk) 03:48, February 18, 2011 'ello there johnny and welcome to the wiki! 04:43, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome What's up? Ever need any help, just send me a message. King John Breasly '' 22:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey johnny nice to see you started to go on the wiki its a really good idea, if you need any advice dont hesitate to ask. Regards ''Lord Usman '' Hey =D Hi Johnny! Weren't you there when we attuned Pearson to death? xD--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 16:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Marie Antoinette's Page I have noticed you have been creating quite a ruckus on Marie Antoinette's page. I will kindly ask you to stop. Obviously her story is fake. But, so is yours. Do you honestly think that people will believe your beloved Sarah was sent to assassinate you? No! I would like you to respect peoples' pages, especially new ones. If you cannot, I will be forced to report your vandalism to an administrator. Don't try to disguise it, your committing vandalism, which is punishable by a one day ban, then eventually a three day ban, and continues until you are given a permanent ban. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) What If: Jack Swordmenace Never Left the EITC? I noticed you editted that page. It is a fan creation, made by me, and your gonna lose your hand whether you like it or not! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 01:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Goldtimbers King Darkskull Matthew DarkskullTalk King Darkskull Emily HearthawkTalk I have made all of these. and many more. Signature I ran out of ink. Also Gold ink cost me a fortune. SO here. GO to pregerences and where it says signature or whatever. Press custom signature and add this Your my most expensice client. Reinstated I, Prince Edgar Wildrat have been reinstated. 23:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Royale Le RoiJohnny, you should probably put down the people who run parts of Royale Le Roi Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:56, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Johnny, we filled up half of the jobs for the resort, but I added some more because we opened some resturuants and snack bars. go ahead--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 16:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Your Invited! Dear Johnny Goldtimbers I heard about what happen when you were on vacation so just in case of your stuffs didnt get returned i give you some of the stuffs that i made for you. Oh yes i will also give you my portreat of the battle of Kingshead. Heres a picture of your wife i think? sorry if i have it wrong. Also heres is my new frame design that i got. Heres a picuter of you in this Royal Frame. From Sure, go ahead. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW JOHNNY! JOHNNY I FOUND CAPT. GREG AND I FOUND WHY HE WANTED TO MAKE IT SEEM YOU WERE DEAD. HE WANTED YOU TO LOSE YOUR JOB SO YOU WOULD JOIN SPAIN! 02:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) The Pirate Wars invitation Hey there! I'm XaviCommander, author of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirate Wars, currently in production. As you may or may not know, both '''Jack Swordmenace '''and '''Captain Leon are part of the main cast, and, being offspring of Johnny, I was wondering if he'd agree to making a short cameo appearance? Thanks beforehand! XaviCommander 14:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Reply Sure will! XaviCommander 02:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) YO. YO. YO. Lord goldtimbers its awesome name :P, i finally got a wiki acocunt - Lord Maxamillion 03:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I strongly Advise you to stop. '''Johnny Goldtimbers, you have been being extremely disrespectful. And, after removing your Discharge, I thought you would be quite grateful. Please stop harassing me on the Wiki and the Game. Prince Leon of England So Be It! Johnny Goldtimbers, as Prince of England and second in line, I hereby discharge you temporarily and stip you of your rankings and assets! You may have a weeks ' vacation ' to think this over! 'Prince Leon of England ' Johnny if we want to continue to have Good relations with Russia we need to Support Benjamin. Bluehawk has done Nothing for France! He has ruined France and brought france nothing But Famine, and War 05:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Johnny, WHAT has Bluehawk done for France and I also know we are supposed to hate France but John will not allow it 18:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) play role Hey Johnny, Would you like to be portrayed in The Mystery of The Stolen Design? It is a play Edgar Wildrat and I are writing. It is generally comedy with some adventure and mystery. You could be an old man if you like? Maybe even have a few comic arguments with Blastshot xD? Let me know and if you would like to be in it or not and if you read it please tell us what you think :) Jack Pistol rofl great :D and you wont die in the story ( killing old people in stories is cruel O_O ) edgar and i will see where we can fit you in, most likely in england :P Jack Pistol Hey Johnny, are u still loyal to the EITC? i hope so :(? Lord Maxamillion Giveaway -- Bot 15:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Story? Can I write your history, revealing the real story, how your like 800? Oh, and if you say yes, can I make you 800 so you can be in the Battle of Hastings? --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']] 22:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Now Please 00:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm coming for you Old Man....... 01:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Get on Chat Now! 23:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC)